The Last Dance
by MariskasWarrior
Summary: Olivia is finally healing after Lewis's attack, but what happens when the beast returns? Will Olivia come out of it unscathed, or even alive? (Story and aftermath)
1. Chapter 1

Olivia walked into the precinct proudly, her confidence shining through her certain walk. For a long time she had lost her confident stride, but with time and the comfort of the family she had grown to be so accustomed to through her work, she finally had it back. She would never be the same Olivia, the fearless Olivia Benson she had been all those years before Lewis. But she felt a new found strength, a different type of fearlessness rushing through her veins. She was a survivor. She had been through hell and back, and she had come out the other end. She knew she could overcome anything. "Hey Nick, morning" she said as passing him on the way to her office. Before she could sit she heard the detective join her, closing the door. "Sargeant, I need to talk to you. Liv, it's Lewis." Nick almost betrayed the strength in his voice by the fear he felt bubbling inside of him. His hands shook with a mixture of that fear, concern for Olivia, and rage. Olivia sat down, her face almost paralyzed by the fear she felt. "What happened?" Was all she could manage to speak, before she felt her anxiety take over. "He escaped from Bellevue this morning. He faked a seizure, and killed the security guard." Nick kept a straight face, but his facade quickly dissipated as her saw her chest heave. She breathed hard and heavy, attempting to ingest enough air to fill her seemingly collapsing lungs. "Liv!" He yelled as he ran the very short distance between them, rushing to her side. "Breathe liv, it's a panic attack." Nick felt like the dumbest man on the planet.' Of course she knew this was a panic attack, she probably had them all the time', he thought. His chest ached at the thought of her anxiety, and what led to it. After a few minute of him instructing her to breathe, her breaths shortened and her face bloomed back into color, "I'm sorry, I'm fine." She repeated, unsure on whom she was trying to convince. Within seconds fin was in the office, attempting to ignore Olivias somewhat disheveled appearance. "Its Lewis liv, he's on the phone for you." 


	2. Chapter 2

{Hey guys, I would really love it if you review so I know if I should continue on. I don't really have a social life so I can update often. PLEASE review! Thanks loves!} Olivia almost drove as fast as her heart raced, each beat slamming against her ribcage. After talking to Lewis on the phone, whom had threatened the life of a twelve year old girl Jessica if she didn't join him alone, she had went home. She didn't make her squad aware of the impending confrontation, but instead insisted she was tired and needed to go home. Olivia walked into her apartment, and scaled down the fire escape. At that point, evading the protective detail following her was the least of her worries. She knew what had to be done; the game was ending. The realization was a long time coming. No matter what the outcome- it was ending now. Enough people have suffered due to his Ill placed vendetta against her. As she drove her panic bargain to disappear, quickly shifting into adrenaline. Once she made up her mind, she no longer felt fear so intense it tore her apart. She no longer felt the doubt so heavily weighing on her. She knew it was time. She knew there was a very real chance her life would end before the night was through, and she knew the chance of her being in pain where even more certain. Her New found confidence lessened slightly as she arrived at the granary. Contempt hit her, the knowing. Her life, or at least this game, would end now. She exited the car, gun at her hip. She knew it was a useless gesture of power, but it made her feel slightly safer. She looked around, searching the illy lit granarys lot for the beast. "Sergeant Benson, it has been too long. How's my favorite girl... or should I say, woman?" Lewis questioned with a grotesque smirk. His hand wrapping around her waist as he spoke, his words stinging Olivia like a wasp sting. "Get your hands off of me, you pig" Olivia spat in an angered tone. "Look Look Look, what's this? Did you honestly think this would help you livvy?" Lewis taunted back, pulling the gun from her hips holster. Olivia tensed at the contact, as well as the casual use of her childhood nickname. He searched her body for more weapons, hands lingering just a little too long in the wrong places. "I'm here Lewis, where's the girl?" Olivia demanded more than asked. "I'll take you to her babe, lets go." 


	3. Chapter 3

The walk to the secluded back corner of the granary was a seemingly endless travel. Lewis kept to himself mostly, aside from pulling olivia up consciously if she tripped from the lack of balance her handcuffs caused her. He growled in her ear what fun they would have, and if Olivia knew anything it was that he intended on following through on his threats. They entered the moonlit building, leaving olivia to wonder how Lewis could so easily guide her through the dark corridors. He pushed her up the stairs and to the end of a long hall, where He abruptly through her into a room she wasn't aware was there. She looked around, her eyes somewhat adjusted to the dark. The room was lit by two candles, just enough for Olivia to see the contents of the room. Inside, a beaten table lay standing in the middle of the room. She looked to the right and her heart broke at the sight of the little girl. She stand cuffed to a pole crying and lethargic, no doubt forced to drink by Lewis before she arrived. "Jessica, sweetie it's okay. In sergeant benson I'm an officer, and there is help on the way." The frighten girl gave olivia a nod of understanding. Lewis cuffed olivia's arms to the table, leaving her bent over it. Her back lay against the table, her face now inches from the beasts. Her arms ache from the awkward positioning but she says nothing, gives no indication of the fear settled within her. It wasn't the impending death that placed that fear in her, but rather the threat to the little girls safety. She had to save Jessica, she had to. She had given her freedom, her life, to save her. "Lewis, let the girl go. We can have fun alone. You want me Lewis, not her. Let her go so we can finally be alone." Olivia baited Lewis, feeling vile as each sentence escaped her trembling lips. She had one priority, Jessica's safety. "Don't worry baby, we are about to have our alone time right now. But what better way to spend it than with an audience? Jessica, sweetie" Lewis began with an evil smirk and a hand painfully tangles in Olivias hair. "I need you to watch this carefully, this is how adults have fun." Lewis grabs the scissors had on the table top and sliced olivias shirt in half, using one quick swipe to remove it completely. "Jesica, don't look. Look away and think of something else. Think of your mom, think of your home and your friends, but please don't watch this." Jessica let out frightened tears as she sobbed violently. She agreed, and twisted her head to avert her eyes from the vulgarity of what was to come. Olivia shook, knowing the invasion impending and the pain she had to brace herself for. The slight relief she took on Jessica looking away was suddenly short when the beast releases his grip on hee hair. He walked to Jessica, gently caressing her face. He tightened his grip on her hair and yanked, causing a stifled sob to erupt from the young girl. Olivia tries to protest the pain hew as causing, but as soon as she called out to him as Billy, anger sparked within him. He grabbed Jessica's face and collided his with it, his alcohol littered tongue and cigarette flavored gums invading her mouth. She rocked against him, trying to end the assault she knew little about. He pulled away and stared in her face, ignoring olivia's plees for him to stop. "If you don't watch this, every second, I will hurt her worse, and then i will hurt you." Lewis strode back to olivia as she tried to comprehend his threat. Olivia never wanted the girl to suffer this, watch this, be scarred by this. But she would not mind her punishment to save her. However olivia wouldn't allow the beast to violate the girl the same way he was going to violate her, and she had to make sure she stayed unharmed. "Watch Jessica, do what he says." She said Kimberly, looking into the frightened girls eyes. She hoped her eyes, the brown orbs responsible for the comfort she had given so many victims over the years, would help ease the girls distress, even a small amount. "Okay, olivia. I will." {Please please review and let me know if I should continue (: } 


	4. Chapter 4

Lewis backed off again, grabbing his package of cigarettes off the table. "Ready for round two, liv?" He taunted. He lit the cigarette, gouging it into her chest before he took a puff. He was no doubt getting impatient, because he only left four or five burns on her chest before putting the cigarette out. "No more waiting, it's time." He said looking right into olivia's eyes. For a moment, their eyes locked, and Olivia saw the sickening lust beaming off him. His shirt littered with sweat stains and vodka came off, and she winced. She closed her eyes to brace herself for what was to come, the death of her soul. He ripped away her bra, leaving her with nothing but pants to shield her from his disgusting eyes. He practically drooled as he baited her, "So beautiful, I should have never waited this long.". He ran his hand almost gently through her hair as he said this making her feel revolted "You're disgusting, prick." Olivia spat. She couldn't fight back, She had to resist the urge to fight with all she had. She had to protect the child crying mortified feet away. He just laughed, his hands moving hard over her exposed breasts. He twisted hard on her, digging his nails into her sensitive flesh. A scream erupted from her throat that was now dry and raw. He kissed her, assaulting her mouth with his, roughly forcing his mouth on her. He moved down to her belt, removing it with ease as his mouth stays on hers. Olivia felt suffocated as his dirty mouth trapped hers. She begins to panic as he removes her belt, now biting her neck painfully. Her heart begins to race and tears threaten to spill. She blinks them back hard And tightens her hands into fists. She felt the rage bubble within her and took deep breaths. She was going to fight, she had to to save Jessica and herself. She Is about to swing when she hears a loud heave, causing her to look to the young girl. Lewis continued his assault, biting at her neck and attempting to remover her pants. Jessica stood there heaving, as she needed to throw up but the small amount of contents in her stomach wouldn't allow. She cried heavily, eyes pleading with olivia. "It will be okay jessica" She whispered softly, speaking to herself also. She is suddenly snapped back to reality when her pants are pulled off, William Lewis standing between her knees. The Only thing between him being inside of her her are her thin black underwear. He moves his mouth to hear ear and whispers "the last person to touch you, a rapist. Kind of poetic, isn't it?" - Nick and Amanda raced down the road, driving twenty miles over the speed limit. They had to get to olivia. Nicks heart raced, slamming against his chest. Amanda bit her nails as she waited for the word of the back up team also going to the granary. Ever since the details had called the precinct, informing the team how they had lost olivia, everyone was cold in fear. Nick knew, she was ending this. She had to, and that scared him more than anything. They had tracked her feel phone to the granary, spanking over thirty mikes of rock, rubble, and factory. They arrives at the granary, staring into the Huge mileage they would have to cover. "We have to find her." Nick said. { I'm so incredibly happy by the positive feedback, I will have at least one, maybe more, chapters up today! Thank you all and ily! Keep reviewing ;) } 


	5. Chapter 5

Nick and Amanda race into the granary, backup searching the large area. They move as fast as their exhausted bodies allowed, checking each corner and hall. They where about to go to the next section of the building when fin called over the radio "She isn't in over here, check the farthest area from the lot!". Fin spoke in a panicked tone. He came in, accompanied by uniformed officers taking over Amanda and nicks positions, allowing them to search further. "We will find her." Amanda assured Nick, tears welling in his eyes. His best friend, his partner was with Lewis again. He was supposed to protect her. "What has he already done to her?" He asked, more rhetorically as he didn't want to hear an answer. They ran again, searching the seemingly endless corridors. - Amanda and Nick race through the building, checking everywhere they could be. The uniformed officers and fin where at the second wing of the granary, and they searched at a rapid pace. Amanda and Nick made it through the entire wing of the building before realising she wasn't there. Nick radios to fin, "Me and Rollins are on our way to the back wing, keep searching". Nick was panicked, barely able to speak without slurring his words. "We'll find her" Amanda reassured him. Seeing how obviously distraught he was. "Yeah, but what will he do first?" He answered before moving faster, determined to save his partner. - Lewis removes his pants and boxers quickly, swift movements he has obviously practiced on prior victims. He positions himself between her legs, but does not enter her. He sees he stand, breath heaving but steady. She keeps her eyes closed as to mentally prepare herself. He pushes her over the table, and readies himself. - "You're so dry right now, this might hurt. But I'll be gentle, no worries." He said with a chuckle. He moves hard, pushing himself inside of her. Her body jumps, no longer laying on the table but face to face with Lewis. She writhes in the pain he is making inside of her dry center, each thrust feeling as if she where being dismembered, torn in half. He lays her back again, not buying her burnt nipple as he pumped. She screamed hard, throated than she ever had in her life. Even when Serena had held her scolding curling iron on her back for skipping school, in one of her drunken ranges, olivia never released a noise like this. - She could no longer hold her tears in, her face was littered with tears and stains of the mascara she had put on two days ago, never getting the chance to remove. She whispered each time he'd pump. He moved his mouth onto hers, and began thrusting faster. Olivia felt the revolution bubble within her as she felt him get closer to climax. She held down her nausea as he painted in her ear, whispering yeah baby's and good girl in her ear. Lewis took one finalist, sucking himself into her as hard as he possibly could. Olivia couldn't help the wretched sobs that followed his pleasure. He got off of her and redressed himself, placing her pants and underwear back on her also. "I almost forgot about your shirt, must have been caught up in all the fun. Here, take mine." 


	6. Chapter 6

{I'm sorry for all the typos last chapter, I am on mobile and its hard to type well. Here is the next chapter and please review(: } - Amanda and Nick froze in their tracks, silently wishing the wretched scream they'd heard was a hallucination from their lack of sleep. They snapped out of their stupor, now running towards the noise that they heard. The screaming stopped, But the haunting noise remained in their ears. They run upstairs, racing down the halls. They come across a door and try to enter the room, locked tightly away. They hear a voice much younger and more fragile than olivias yell. - "PLEASE STOP!" The girl screamed. Nick kicked the door as hard as he could, a task he'd preformed plenty of times on the job. His body reverberated at the force that barely moved the door, and he tried again. Again the door refused to wager, but the young girls cries grew. "I will be right back, stay armed." Nick told Amanda. Withing seconds he returned, carrying a large piece of metal pipe from the debris. - He swung the pipe, and with one hit, the door opened. - Olivia reluctantly took the shirt, agreeing only to save her humility when her body was found. After what just happened, she was numb. Numb to pain, numb to life. She knew her death was soon to follow, but prefered death to life from now on. She knew how haunting that moment would be if she where to survive, and she couldn't handle it. A shirtless beast returns ans removes olivias cuffs. He looked at her face, studying her lack or expression. "That's it? No rage... no fight? You're not going to attack? I guess I made good on my promise And broke you, huh benson?" Olivia stood emotionless, motionless. She wanted to shrink into herself and disappear, she couldn't face the man who's ended her. She walked closer to him, denying all eye contact and said "let the girl go, it's time now, time to end this. kill me.". - Lewis grabs olivia by the wrist, and she whimpers at the pain if her broken bones twist. His face suddenly controls into an angry expression. He slaps her hard. Olivia reels from the pain, unsure of her ability to move her jaw. "Don't tell me what to do, you're mine now." He said. - He grabs olivia by the neck and brings her to the wall, holding her inches above the ground by her trachea. She squirms and he pushes down harder, she can feel as the life is drawn out of her body, she feels as if the world is going dark. She hears a distant scream,the girl telling him to stop hurting her. That's when olivia knew. She had to save this girl, that's what she had given her freedom for. With all that had happened, she hadn't been focused enough to help her. She had to live. For Jessica. - She kneed Lewis in the groin, and he fell back from the unexpected pain. The air slowly returned to her lugs. She only had a moment to decide how she could survive, and she did. Fighting. She jumped on Lewis, punching and kicking, scratching and biting. She threw a blow to his face, and another. She kneed him again, but he caught her wrists. He flipped her over, pinning her by the neck. She struggled beneath him but failed to get free. The room became blurry, but the crushing weight on top of hee finally ceased. - "Get the hell off of her, Lewis!" She heard before the darkness overtook her. 


	7. Chapter 7

Nick and Amanda hit the door with the pipe, and in one hard, swift move it opens. Once inside they see a shirtless Lewis on top of olivia. Amanda wishes she could see if she's hurt, But they can't under the beasts weight. "Get the hell off of her, Lewis!" Amanda yells racing to the man who, unknown to them, raped their sergeant. Before she even gets to them Nick is on top of Lewis. He tacked him, sending him flying off of olivia and began to hit, hard. His rage blinded his rationality, and he couldn't stop punching. His fist connected with the beasts jaw, then his eye socket. His nose and mouth where drawing blood. "STOP. Nick STOP! Olivias hurt!" Amanda yelled, shaking Nick. - Two simple words and he stopped dead in his tracks. "Olivias hurt". The fear swirled through his mind, olivia hit, possibly assaulted. He left an unconscious and bleeding Lewis on the grounds and rushed to olivia. His priority was her safety. "I've got the girl, you take liv." Amanda said before untieing the small girls shaking hands. "I need a bus, were coming downstairs" Nick spoke into the radio in a shaky voice. "Liv. Liv! You're okay just stay with me!" Amaro held olivias weak body in his arms, taking the strain of her body weight with ease, due to the incredible amount of adrenaline his fear provided. He carried her down the stairs, and as soon as they where out the door they where crowded by officers. A medic ran to them with a gourney, and Nick gently placed her down. "I'll go." He told fin before running with the medics, boarding the ambulance with her. - 


End file.
